lokfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Raziel
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver |rasa = • Człowiek (urodzony) • Wampir: Era Soul Reaver (aż do jego egzekucji) • Unikalne widmo (aż do jego śmierci) |płeć = • Mężczyzna |era = • Wczesna historia Nosgothu |status = • Nieaktywny : podróżnik w czasie • Nieaktywny : zaabsorbowany przez Łupieżcę Dusz i rozproszony w Kainie |tytuły = • Główny inkwizytor Sarafan • Pierwszy porucznik Rady • Patriarcha klanu Razielim • Zastępca dowódcy Imperium Kaina • Symbiotyczny agent Boga Starożytnych • Duchowy więzień Łupieżcy Dusz •Czempion wampirów (czwarta oś czasu) •Czempion Hyldenów (czwarta oś czasu) |terytoria = •Forteca Sarafan • Terytorium klanu Raziela |przynależność = • Sarafan (wczesna historia Nosgoth) • Krąg Dziewięciu •Imperium Kaina •Rada •Razielim • Bóg Starożytnych • Starożytne wampiry • Hyldeni po wygnaniu |dar = • Szybowanie |wymiar = Jako człowiek i wampir: • Świat materialny Jako widmo: • Świat spektralny Świat materialny |głos = Michael Bell |pojawienia = • • • • |wspomniany = • }} Raziel to protagonista Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver oraz Soul Reaver 2, a także jeden z głównych bohaterów Legacy of Kain: Defiance, wraz z Kainem. Niegdyś wampir – porucznik Kaina, "syn marnotrawny", i drugi w dowództwie – Raziel ewoluował na taką skalę, że przewyższył Kaina, co rzekomo doprowadziło do jego egzekucji. Wrzucony do Jeziora Umarłych, Raziel został, jak Kain przed nim, wskrzeszony przez tajemniczego dobroczyńcę, i wrócił do Nosgoth, już jako widmo, by dokonać swej zemsty. Napędzany przez nowego mistrza i owego dobroczyńcę, Boga Starożytnych, Raziel systematycznie wytępił swoich dawnych braci w spustoszonych ruinach Imperium Kaina, uzyskał Widmowe Ostrze, i odkrył własną ironiczną przeszłość: pierwotnie będąc człowiekiem urodzonym we wczesnych dziejach Nosgothu, został głównodowodzącym chełpiącego się w polowaniu na wampiry bractwa Sarafan przed jego śmiercią i odrodzeniem. Wabiony poprzez czas i nawiedzany przez objawienia, Raziel odkrył swoją przerażającą, nieuniknioną przyszłość: przeznaczonym mu było stać się więźniem, wygłodniałym duchem uwięzionym w Łupieżcy Dusz - później w samym Widmowym Ostrzu. Tymczasowo ocalony od swojego losu przez Kaina, jego żądza zemsty stopniowo odpuszczała, przyćmiona poszukiwaniem wiedzy i wolności. Nareszcie odsłaniając pasożytniczą naturę Boga Starożytnych przez wiele zwrotów akcji, Raziel zaakceptował swój los i otrzymał odpoczynek od swojego cyklicznego przeznaczenia. Podwójnie poświęcając się Łupieżcy Dusz i rozpraszając Widmowe Ostrze - jego przyszłą duszę - w Kainie, jednocześnie uwięził siebie w mieczu, uwalniając się od tysięcy lat tortur i cierpienia. Ten akt oczyścił Kaina z korupcji Filarów, pozwalając mu w końcu zauważyć i przeciwstawić się Bogu Starożytnych. Losy Me wieczne potępienie thumb|left|Wampir Raziel przybywa do Sanktuarium Klanów Raziel urodził się jako człowiek we wczesnej historii Nosgoth i dołączył do polującego na wampiry Zakonu Sarafan. Jako członek frakcji najbardziej elitarnych żołnierzy-kapłanów, awansował do rangi sarafańskiego inkwizytora, a potem przewodził inkwizytorom przy pomocy swoich rówieśników dowódców: Dumaha, Melchiaha, Rahaba i Zephona. Chociaż był najmłodszym z inkwizytorów, jego ambicja, talent i okrutna natura doprowadziła go do stania się jednym z najważniejszych członków Bractwa. Jego najstarszy par, Turel, służył mu jako jego prawa ręka i razem w sześciu (Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon i Melchiah) działali jako "Duma Rady". thumb|right|Raziel odsłania swoje skrzydła Kainowi i Radzie Po śmierci w boju, jego zwłoki zostały pochowane w jednym z sarkofagów w Grobowcu Sarafan, wraz z pozostałymi członkami jego oddziału, gdzie leżały, gdzie były wspominane, święcone i nietykalne przez milenium. W erze post-Blood Omen, pięć tysięcy lat po upadku Filarów, Kain - wampirzy strażnik Filaru Równowagi - starał się pozyskać drużynę do podboju Nosgoth. Po odkryciu mocy wskrzeszania wampirów, napadł "święte krypty" tchnął część swojej duszy w inkwizytorów, a zatem także oddał ich dusze ich zwłokom. Raziel powstał pierwszy dziedzicząc największą porcję daru Kaina. "Za długo martwy" by pamiętać swoje sarafańskie korzenie, Raziel służył Kainowi jako jego "prawa ręka" przez tysiące lat, tworząc samodzielnie swój własny klan i biorąc udział w powstawaniu Imperium Kaina. Z czasem wampiry ewoluowały i stały się bardziej "boskie". Kain pierwszy "wchodził w stan przemiany i wychodził z niego z nowym darem", a parę lat po swoim mistrzu ewoluowali także jego porucznicy. Raziel popełnił bluźnierstwo ewoluując przed Kainem, zaskakując go swoimi nietoperzowymi skrzydłami. Gdy pokazał je w Sanktuarium Klanów przed Kainem i Radą, ten w akcie zazdrości (rzekomej) połamał kości skrzydeł Raziela i skazał go na egzekucję w Jeziorze Umarłych. Jego ukochany pierworodny syn Żaden z jego braci nie przeciwstawił się rozkazowi Kaina: Raziel "miał płonął wiecznie w czeluściach Jeziora Umarłych". Rada powędrowała na klify Otchłani, tachając ze sobą ranne ciało Raziela, gdzie jego bracia, Turel i Dumah, wrzucili go bez zastanowienia. Raziel wpadł w głębiny Jeziora, jego wampirza skóra zaczęła płonąć "białym gorejącym ogniem", jego ciało spłonęło boleśnie. Ból był niewypowiedziany, lecz, po czasie, jego "męka ustąpiła", gdy opadł na dno. Był to teren Świata Dna. Jego skóra zniknęła całkowicie, spalone mięśnie przybrały błękitny odcień, żuchwa spłonęła, pozostawiając jedynie górną szczękę. "Upadek mnie zniszczył... lecz wciąż żyłem,", rzekł, powstając. Echo głosu nie z tego świata przywitało Raziela, nazywając go "godnym". Był to Bóg Starożytnych, który "ocalił go od całkowitego rozpadu". Opowiedział mu o Kole Przeznaczenia i o tym jak paskudztwa Kaina skrępowały dusze Nosgoth, zapewniając im "niemożność dokończenia ich przeznaczeń". Przekonując nowo narodzone widmo do dokonania zemsty za samego siebie na Kainie i jego braciach, ogłosił go swoim "Pożeraczem Dusz - aniołem śmierci". Po przyzwyczajeniu się do swej nowej egzystencji jako mieszkańca świata spektralnego, Raziel dowiedział się, że jego żądza krwi została "zastąpiona wyższą potrzebą"; był teraz pożeraczem dusz, napędzanym przez swoją żądzę zemsty na zdradzieckich wampirach. thumb|Raziel wyraża wstręt do swojej "żałosnej formy" widma. Przemierzając Świat Dna, Raziel nauczył się korzystania z portali, szybowania, i odkrył też Sluaghów przed dotarciem do portalu planarnego, dzięki któremu mógł wrócić do świata fizycznego. Nosgoth, które zastał, zostało spaczone podczas jego nieobecności - stało się wyniszczonym, prawie martwym pustkowiem. Dumahim cofnęły się w rozwoju do "paskudnych, zdegenerowanych bestii", a Sanktuarium Klanów zostało obrócone w ruinę. Od jego egzekucji "musiały minąć stulecia". Tylko jedno miejsce zostało w większości nienaruszone - sama Otchłań. Gorliwy by dowiedzieć się, co stało się z jego potomkami przez ten czas, Raziel udał się na zachód, w kierunku terytorium jego klanu. Me przybycie w ten Złowieszczy Czas Wracając do swej poprzedniej twierdzy, Raziel zastał ją opustoszałą; najwidoczniej, jego dzieci stały się ofiarą ludobójstwa, zainicjowanego przez Kaina, "wytarci z tego świata jak odchody z buta". Rozwścieczony tym, dotarł do Nekropolis, terytorium jego młodszego brata, Melchiaha. Obrzydzony odkryciem tego, że Melchanim werbował młode ze zwłok, walczył z "tymi obdartymi ze skóry workami mięsa", idąc naprzód. Głęboko wewnątrz "ogrodów martwych", został napadnięty przez ohydnie opasłą, zdeformowaną kreaturę. Ku jego przerażeniu, potworem okazał się być sam Melchiah. "Powinieneś zostać tam, gdzie wysłał cię mistrz, Razielu", ostrzegł go Melchiah podczas rozmowy o upadku Nosgoth, zanim zaczęli walczyć. Pod koniec walki, Raziel przechytrzył swego zdewoluowanego brata, uruchamiając młyn, który przypieczętował jego los. Melchiah odmówił przekazania wiedzy na temat miejsca pobytu Kaina, po czym zginął, ale pożarcie duszy jego brata pozwoliło Razielowi przechodzić przez bramy. Choć skruszony tym "bratobójstwem", które popełnił, został pochwalony przez Boga Starożytnych. Nareszcie, mógł wstąpić do Sanktuarium Klanów, gdzie znalazł Kaina, najwidoczniej czekającego na niego przy Filarach Nosgoth. Obaj sprzeczali się, a Raziel oczerniał "nieracjonalne" zachowanie Kaina. Jego były mistrz oznajmił, że "to miejsce straciło swoją przydatność - jak Raziel", i chwycił swe starożytne ostrze - Łupieżcę Dusz. Raziel zaatakował Kaina, ale w trwodze, zauważając, że miecz jest "starszy niż jakikolwiek z nas, i po tysiąckroć bardziej zabójczy". Wkrótce, Kain zyskał przewagę i próbował powalić Raziela Łupieżcą, ale - niespodziewanie - zamiast pożreć jego duszę, ostrze rozleciało się na kawałki. Co dziwne, Kain nie był tym poruszony, odchodząc z "błyskiem satysfakcji", gdy Raziel, osłabiony, powrócił do Spektralnego Wymiaru. Przed nim ukazało się Widmowe Ostrze: prawdziwa, spektralna forma Łupieżcy Dusz, uwolniona po tysiącach lat uwięzienia. Gdy go dotknął, połączyło się nierozerwalnie z jego prawym ramieniem, zostając jego symbiotyczną bronią. Kilka chwil później napotkał upiora Ariel, wciąż przywiązanego do powalonych Filarów. Jej sytuacja miała jedynie przysporzyć Razielowi kolejnych motywacji do walki przeciwko Kainowi i jego imperium. Ariel przez resztę jego podróży w erze Soul Reaver będzie przewodnikiem Raziela, jak przed dwoma mileniami była takowym dla samego Kaina. Anioł Śmierci Kolejnym celem Raziela był jego brat Zephon. Niegdysiejszy wampir użył Widmowego Ostrza by otworzyć wejście do Wyciszonej Katedry. Wewnątrz, walczył z pająkowatymi Zephonimami i ich ludzkimi czcicielami, schodząc do dolnych komnat wieży. Zephony wyśmiał "syna marnotrawnego", ale Raziel był w stanie go zabić. Pożerając duszę Zephona otrzymał dar chodzenia po ścianach i, wraz z nowym darem, był w stanie udać się poza Sanktuarium Klanów do Grobowca Sarafan. "Niegdyś zapieczętowany", został odkryty przez przewroty w Nosgoth. Kompletnie nieświadom "zapomnianej historii" leżącej wewnątrz, Raziel myślał, że Sarafanie byli "bezlitosnymi" prawymi krzyżowcami, popełniającymi "niewyobrażalne i niewybredne akty brutalności" - "skryci mordercy". Wchodząc, jednakże, odkrył przerażającą tajemnicę: splugawione trumny noszące imiona jego braci i jego własne. On i członkowie Rady za życia byli inkwizytorami Sarafan, wskrzeszonymi jako "wybrani synowie" Kaina po śmierci. To wszystko, potwierdzone przez Boga Starożytnych, oburzyło Raziela. Jego cała egzystencja, "wszystko w co wierzył", zostało podważone; bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, pragnął zniszczyć Kaina. Wybrałbym prawość Kontynuując poszukiwania, Raziel zabił Strażnika Grobowca i zyskał umiejętność wystrzeliwania pocisków mocy telekinetycznej z relikwii w jego posiadaniu. Wraz z tym, wstąpił na terytorium Rahaba, do Tonącego Klasztoru, i zwyciężył wampiry Rahabimu oraz niebezpieczne obfitości wody, by zmierzyć się z trzecim bratem. Rahab zachował się nonszalancko gdy Raziel odkrył przed nim, że obaj byli niegdyś kapłanami Sarafan, enigmatycznie zauważając, że Kain zwyczajnie "uratował" ich "przed nimi samymi". Roztrzaskując okna w jego grocie, Raziel wystawił Rahaba na działanie światła słonecznego, niszcząc go. Po tym pożarł duszę brata, zdobywając umiejętność pływania. Na północ od Otchłani, Raziel wyruszył do Zrujnowanego Miasta, gdzie niegdyś przebywał klan Dumahim, ale odnalazł miasto opuszczone i usiane trupami. Na początku podejrzewał, że Kain jest przyczyną, ale Bóg Starożytnych rzekł, że to łowcy wampirów spowodowali śmierć Dumaha. Znajdując przebitego włócznią brata w jego sali tronowej, Raziel wyciągnął grot z ciała Dumaha. Ożywiony Dumah okazał swą wdzięczność, ale Raziel odrzucił jego podziękowania: "nie zapomniał czyje dłonie wrzuciły go do otchłani". Przez doprowadzenie Dumaha do pobliskiego pieca, Raziel spopielił czwartego ze swoich braci i zdobył umiejętność ucisku poprzez pochłonięcie jego duszy. Za radą Ariel i Starożytnego, Raziel gonił Kaina do Jaskini Wyroczni, przypominając sobie historię o Moebiusie Rzeźbiarzu Czasu. Przechodząc przez Chronoplast dostrzegł wiele wizji potencjalnych przyszłości, ale uznał je za "oszustwa Kaina". W "czeluściach" mechanizmu, nareszcie spotkał Kaina. Raziel z dziką pasją chronił "szlachetne" imię Sarafan, lecz Kain posiadał większą wiedzę na ich temat. Niewzruszony atakami Raziela, uruchomił portal Chronoplastu i przeszedł przez niego do przeszłości Nosgoth. Raziel podążył za nim, ale wyłonił się z eteru w nieznanej mu komnacie, gdzie czekał już na niego Moebius. Czempion Wolnej Woli Raziel, wyrzucony ze strumienia czasu przez Moebiusa, odnalazł się w erze pre-Blood Omen, wewnątrz Twierdzy Sarafan, w której służył jako inkwizytor stulecia temu. Słysząc opowieści Kaina o Rzeźbiarzu Czasu, Raziel początkowo był nieufny wobec starego czarodzieja, jeszcze bardziej gdy Berło Moebiusa niespodziewanie zablokowało jego Widmowe Ostrze, chwilowo wstrzymując jego energię. Mimo tego, Moebius zaproponował Razielowi swoją pomoc, i zaczęli dyskusję o przeszłości Sarafan - Moebius oznajmił, że byli niegdyś "blisko" gdy Raziel był jeszcze człowiekiem, i zachęcał do "ponownego objęcia esencji jego człowieczeństwa". Wskazał także Razielowi drogę do Kaina, który czekał przy Filarach. Rozglądając się po Twierdzy, Raziel znalazł "dowody swojego dawnego szlachectwa". Z dala od wpływu Berła Moebiusa, które było w stanie obezwładnić wampiry, Widmowe Ostrze odzyskało pełnię sił, lecz Raziel zastanawiał się jak jego broń została przytłoczona mocą Berła. W kaplicy ku pamięci Króla Williama Sprawiedliwego, Raziel znalazł Łupieżcę Dusz z poprzedniego okresu czasu, "leżącego niczym święty relikt", lecz pękniętego na wskutek walki Williama z młodym Kainem dwie dekady wcześniej. Kiedy Raziel dotknął Łupieżcy, jego przyszłe ja - Widmowe Ostrze - ukazało się i zaczęło wysysać jego duchową energię. To odnowiło ostrze, lecz Raziel zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Widmowe Ostrze nie było tylko jego symbiotyczną bronią, ale "świadomym pasożytem walczącym o kontrolę". Raziel odwrócił się, by dostrzec Moebiusa, pozbawionego broni i obserwującego proces. Raziel zaczął mu grozić przy użyciu odnowionego ostrza. Jednakże, zaskakujące odkrycie, że Moebius także służył Bogowi Starożytnych, sprawiło, że Raziel oszczędził go; Moebius stwierdził bowiem, że nawet Raziel nie odważyłby się "zabić pomocnika Boga". Pozostawiając fizycznego Łupieżcę, Raziel opuścił fortecę i dostrzegł przed sobą przepych oraz żywotność Nosgoth tego czasu. W drodze do Filarów dostrzegł nabite na włócznie zwłoki kilku wampirów i przypuścił, mimo iż wampiryzm był plagą, że krucjaty armii najemników Moebiusa były jedynie "okrutnym prześladowaniem". Byłem wieloma Rzeczami Gdy pojawił się przy Filarach, Raziel zaczął debatować z Kainem na temat jego winy i karygodności działań. Gdy Kain opowiadał o jego narodzinach i korupcji, Raziel był w stanie doświadczyć korupcji Filarów na własne oczy; Kain ruszył dalej, mówiąc, że jego prorocza decyzja została 'sfałszowana' - ni jego odmowa, ni poświęcenie nie rozwiązałoby niczego. Kain zaskoczył Raziela, zgadzając się, że Filary były "istotne i musiały zostać przywrócone"; sugerując Filary jako własność Wampirów i 'trzeci sposób' na jego dylemat (który najwidoczniej miał coś wspólnego z Razielem). Zaintrygowany jego słowami, Raziel pozwolił mu umknąć. Krótko po tym, Raziel znalazł ogromne zapieczętowane drzwi z ukazanym na nich obrazem niebieskoskórnych, uskrzydlonych istot i symbolu Łupieżcy. Po odblokowaniu drogi Raziel znalazł dziwną komnatę z podziemnymi Filarami, wraz z kilkoma freskami ukazującymi Starożytną Wojnę, która doprowadziła do stworzenia Filarów. Znalazł tam też Boga Starożytnych, który określił starożytne legendy mianem "kłamstw". Subtelna i podstępna kreatura Raziel opuścił Komnatę Filarów i udał się na bagna i wkrótce odkrył, że jego poczynania obserwowane były przez wampira Voradora. Znajdując straożytne ruiny w bagnie, Raziel był w stanie otworzył zapieczętowaną Mroczną Kuźnię; tam znalazł kilka fresków ukazujących starożytną wojnę z Hyldenami i nasycił Widmowe Ostrza energią żywiołu Ciemności (to uruchomiło też pierwsze zbiorniki żywiołów). Gdy Raziel opuścił kuźnię odnalazł na zewnątrz czekającego na niego Voradora, i choć wampir jasno zaakceptował go jako "obrońcę", wciąż był co do niego podejrzliwy. Vorador przyznał, że wierzył, iż Nosgoth jest poza ocaleniem i że Raziel przybył "zwyczajnie za późno" - wszystkie odpowiedzi Raziela spoczywały wraz z długo martwym Janosem Audronem. Gdy Vorador teleportował Raziela, zdając sobie sprawę, że ten ma sposób, by dotrzeć do Janosa przez Komnatę Strumienia Czasu w Twierdzy Sarafan, widmak zdecydował się ponownie wejść do fortecy. Odkrywając starożytną Świetlną Kuźnię skrytą wśród klifów Wielkiego Południowego Jeziora, Razier nasycił Łupieżcę światłem, którego pociski mogły aktywować Świetlne Kryształy i pozwolić mu ponownie wstąpić do Twierdzy Sarafan. Gdy Raziel przeszedł przez Twierdzę, odnalazł Kaina czekającego na niego w kaplicy Williama. Tym razem Kain wyjaśnił więcej na temat samej natury historii i przeznaczenia, tłumacząc, że "historia jest nieodwracalna" dopóki dwie formy Łupieżcy Dusz nie "spotkają się w czasie i przestrzeni"; sytuacja, pozwalająca na paradoks, zmieniający historię (stało się to wtedy, gdy Kain zabił Williama). Kain podarował Razielowi fizyczne ostrze Łupieżcy Dusz (wpierw tylko rękojeść), sprawiając, że Widmowe Ostrze ujawniło się, rozpoczynając paradoks konieczny do zabicia Kaina. Widmowe Ostrze niespodziewanie skierowało się ku Kainowi, a ten wyznał, że to była chwila, w której przeznaczone mu było umrzeć - namawiał jednak Raziela, by udowodnił swoją wolną wolę i oszczędził go. Raziel walczył z Widmowym Ostrzem i w ostatniej chwili udało mu się odciągnąć ostrze, oszczędzając Kaina i zmieniając historię (tworząc z drugiej trzecią linię czasu), ponownie jednak zostawiając Łupieżcę. Gdy Raziel dotarł do Komnaty Strumieni Czasu znalazł tam Moebiusa, niezadowolonego z oszczędzenia Kaina. Raz jeszcze Moebius pojawił się bez swojego berła, co pozwoliło Razielowi zagrozić Rzeźbiarzowi Czasu przy użyciu Świetlnego Łupieżcy, zmuszając go do uruchomienia strumienia czasu, który zabrał go w dal czasu, głębiej w erę wczesnej historii Nosgoth. Odrzuciłem wszystko, czym byłem Gdy Raziel opuścił komnatę strumieni czasu, odnalazł siebie w zrujnowanej Twierdzy Sarafan, atakowanej przez demony. Krótko po tym jak znalazł i spotkał (rzekomo) męczeńską duszę samego Moebiusa, który potwierdził, że wysłał Raziela do ery Post-Blood Omen, wiek przed korupcją Filarów, i przekonał go, że jest sposób, by udowodnić Razielowi zgrozę spowodowaną decyzjami Kaina. Raziel wątpił w motywacje Rzeźbiarza Czasu i w samo to, że "w ogóle był Duchem" (który okazał się później jedną z iluzji Moebiusa). Badając erę, Raziel odkrył, że jest ona przepełniona demonami, a ludzie zaadaptowali się do ich obecności, zostając łowcami Demonów. Udając się do Filarów, Raziel spotkał tam przywiązaną duszę Ariel, uwięzioną tam przez ponad stulecie, wciąż płacząca gorzko nad swoim losem, wściekła na swego następcę, Kaina, który opuścił Filary i stworzył jej eteryczne więzienie. Rozmawiając o winę Kaina z Ariel, Raziel dostrzegł, że bronił działań Kaina, dopóki nie zmęczył się męczeniem uwięzionego ducha i nie odszedł. W Podziemnej Komnacie Filarów, Raziel ponownie zastał tam Boga Starożytnych, który skarcił go za niezabicie Kaina. Raziel jednak zaczął kwestionować cele Boga, zwracając uwagę na to, jak dobrze kwitnął, gdy "Nosgoth upadało w szaleństwo i nędzę". Oskarżając Starożytnego o bycie większym pasożytem niż wampiry, którymi gardził, Raziel odrzucił go i zaczął swój bunt przeciwko Bogowi. Udając się na północ w góry, Raziel przeszedł przez Uschtenheim i szybko znalazł zrujnowany azyl Janosa Audrona; tam spotkał podróżującego przez czas Kaina (który "ofiarował swój czas"). Kain i Raziel dyskutowali o celach Moebiusa i widocznej konspiracji zmierzającej ku nim, dopóki Kain nie teleportował się. Niedaleko, Raziel znalazł zapieczętowaną Kuźnię Powietrza i (po odkryciu, że Starożytni byli "pierwszymi Wampirami Nosgoth") udało mu się nasycić Widmowe Ostrza energią żywiołu powietrza. Używając Łupieżcy Powietrza, Raziel otworzył pęknięte drzwi opuszczonej Komnaty Strumieni Czasu na bagnach, i, aktywując mechanizm, udał się raz jeszcze w podróż przez czas. Prawy demon Zdawszy sobie fakt z tego, że wylądował w okresie wczesnej historii Nosgoth, Raziel udał się do gniazda Janosa i odnalazł kryjówkę "nienaruszoną i nieskalaną"; Sarafanie skupiali swoje siły poniżej, w Uschtenheim. Zdesperowany, by dotrzeć do starożytnego wampira przed Sarafanami, Raziel wszedł do kryjówki i odkrył, że została perfidnie zbudowana dla uskrzydlonych istot, ale używając piorunów Łupieżcy i zestawu krwawych kielichów, jak również mostów krwawego kamienia, Raziel był w stanie dostać się na balkon Janosa, na samym szczycie budynku. Ostatecznie spotykając się z Janosem, Raziel odkrył, że starożytny wampir czekał na niego, najwidoczniej mając go za jakiegoś wampirzego czempiona, i próbował dać mu ostrze Łupieżcy (nie będące jeszcze pełnym Łupieżcą Dusz), lecz zanim mógł to zrobić, inkwizytorzy Sarafan wdarli się do komnaty (prowadzeni śladem Raziela), a będąc uzbrojonym w Berło Moebiusa mieli Janosa na swojej łasce. Janos próbował uratować Raziela przed Sarafanami, teleportując go z kryjówki, do zapieczętowanej Kuźni Ognia; Raziel szybko nasycił ostrze żywiołem ognia i odpieczętował drzwi prowadzące do komnaty Janosa. Powróciwszy w dokładnym momencie, by być świadkiem morderstwa Janosa, widmo Raziela obserwowało w przerażeniu jak ludzki Raziel (jego dawne ja) popełnia ten czyn; wyrywa serce Janosa i nakazuje Dumahowi, by odzyskał Łupieżcę, po czym wycofali się do Twierdzy Sarafan. Podążając za ostatnimi słowami Janosa, widmowy Raziel poprzysiągł odzyskać ostrze Łupieżcy (najwidoczniej wykute "dla niego, i tylko dla niego") i Serce Ciemności (zdając sobie sprawę z ostatecznego celu tegoż przedmiotu; przywrócenie Janosa Audrona do "nieżycia"). Niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez demony z odległej przyszłości, które dodatkowo znieważały jego przeznaczenie, Raziel przedarł się przez nie do Podziemnej Komnaty Filarów raz jeszcze, gdzie Bóg Starożytnych zmierzył go ze "złowieszczą ostatecznością". Ponownie wchodząc do Twierdzy Sarafan (w tym samym czasie gdy Vorador atakował tam Krąg), Raziel odnalazł ostrze Łupieżcy, wygodnie leżące na jego drodze, i choć był podejrzliwy co do ostrza, to wejście Maleka i Moebiusa wraz z jego berłem (które blokowało Widmowe Ostrze) zostawiło Raziela z żadnym innym wyborem broni. Gdy Moebius i Malek wycofali się, Raziel odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odłożyć Łupieżcy, choć jego moce "uczyniły go nietykalnym". Przebijając się przez Twierdzę, Raziel napotkał po drodze swoich dawnych ludzkich (a potem wampirzych) braci, i w końcu był w stanie "docenić rozkoszną ironię osobistego, bluźnierczego żartu Kaina", gdy ich zabił: Melchiaha i Zephona na dziedzińcu (''zobacz: Melchiah i Zephon), Rahaba i Dumaha w sanktuarium (zobacz: Rahab i Dumah) oraz Turela w chórze Sanktuarium (zobacz: Turel (Boss SR2)). Po walce z braćmi zmierzył się ze swoim własnym, ludzkim ja w kapitularzu i jego również zabił (zobacz: Raziel (Boss SR2)). Gdy ludzki Raziel umarł, Widmowe Ostrze zmanifestowało się i połączyło z materialnym ostrzem, po czym połączone ostrza sprzeciwiły się Razielowi i nabiły go na Łupieżcę. Raziel zdał sobie wtedy sprawę z tego, że Łupieżca nie został wykuty jako pożerająca dusze broń - byt pochłaniający duszę, uwięziony w ostrzu "od samego początku był" Razielem, a uwięzienie w Łupieżcy było jego prawdziwym przeznaczeniem. Jednakże w tym momencie pojawił się Kain i wyciągnął ostrze z Raziela, tworząc paradoks i zmieniając historię; kreując czwartą oś czasu i chwilowo ratując Raziela. Zbyt słaby, by utrzymać swoją fizyczną formę, Raziel przepadł w wymiar spektralny (przy okazji nie usłyszawszy ostrzeżenia Kaina o ożywieniu Janosa) i tam odnalazł Widmowe Ostrze - jego "własną bliźnią duszę, złączoną z nim na wieczność"; dowód, że jego przeznaczenie nie zostało zmienione. Zostało zaledwie odroczone. Dziedzic Przepowiedni Osłabiony do stanu wycieńczenia, Raziel wrócił do Boga Starożytnych w Podziemiu, lecz wciąż zachował swój bunt, odmawiając poddania się jego woli. Gdy Bóg Starożytnych zarzucił Razielowi tchórzostwo - poprzez zostanie tutaj, byle nie spotkać się z ostrzem Łupieżcy - ten postanowił zmierzyć się ze swoim przeznaczeniem i pozornie poddał się Starożytnemu, eliminując kilku Sluaghów. Gdy pojawiła się szansa, Raziel uciekł z pieczary Starożytnego, wydostając się na powierzchnię spektralnego świata. Odkrył jednak, że jego ucieczka była zaledwie poluzowaniem trzymających go łańcuch, bowiem Starożytny pozbył się portali międzywymiarowych, przez które Raziel przechodził z płaszczyzny widmowej do świata materialnego. Przemierzając cmentarz, Raziel odkrył, że może opętać zwłoki, by powrócić do świata materialnego (rozrywając przy tym gnijące mięso, by ukazać swoją widmową postać). Po powrocie dowiedział się, że jego długi pobyt w Świecie Dna kosztował go pięć stuleci, i powrócił w erze Blood Omen: czasie krucjat najemniczej armii Moebiusa i poszukiwań dojrzewającego wampira Kaina. Ja sam mogłem to zakończyć Nie będąc w stanie opuścić Cmentarza bez mocy żywiołów Światła i Ciemności, Raziel odkrył, że moce, które zdobył przy użyciu źródeł Łupieżcy zniknęły (za co odpowiedzialny był Bóg Starożytnych); musiał więc znaleźć nowe, bardziej trwałe wzmocnienia dla Widmowego Ostrza. Zagłębiając się w tereny Cmentarza, Raziel znalazł starożytne ruiny i był w stanie przenieść się do zapieczętowanej Mrocznej Kuźni w Wampirzej Cytadeli, gdzie udało mu się nasycić Łupieżcę żywiołem ciemności. Przechodząc przez mauzoleum Kaina, Raziel odnalazł kolejne starożytne ruiny i przy ponownym użyciu bram przeniósł się do zapieczętowanej Świetlnej Kuźni, gdzie nasycił ostrze żywiołem światła. Pozyskując oba przeciwstawne żywioły, Raziel był w stanie opuścić Cmentarz i udać się w kierunku Filarów, mając nadzieję, że duch Ariel będzie w stanie dostarczyć odpowiedzi, których poszukiwał. Nieopodal filarów, Raziel odnalazł bramę, prowadzącą do Ognistej Kuźni, a po pożarciu przez Widmowe Ostrze dusz oryginalnych starożytnych strażników Natury i Konfliktu (zobacz: Strażnik Konfliktu (boss) i Strażnik Natury (boss)) Raziel nasycił Łupieżcę żywiołem ognia. Freski kuźni dały mu pierwsze poszlaki w związku z jego uwięzieniem w Łupieżcy, pokazując Voradora jako twórcę ostrza (i dodatkowo pierwszego "przemienionego" wampira). Spotykając Ariel przy Filarach (pierwszy raz z punktu widzenia czasu) Raziel odkrył, że nie była ona specjalnie przydatna w w tym okresie; odmówiła pomocy Razielowi, prawdopodobnie widząc go jako członka rasy Hyldenów i osobę, która służy konspiracji, która doprowadziła do korupcji Filarów. Jednakże Ariel skierowała Raziela do Piekielnego Lasu, gdzie skryta była rezydencja Voradora. W drodze, Raziel odnalazł bramę do Powietrznej Kuźni, a przez pożarcie dusz oryginalnych, starożytnych strażników Umysłu i Wymiaru (zobacz: Strażnik Umysłu (boss) i Strażnik Wymiaru (boss)) był w stanie nasycić ostrze Łupieżcy żywiołem Powietrza; dodatkowo, freski tej kuźni dostarczyły znaczącego odkrycia: wampirzy czempion, którym Raziel sądził, że jest, miał przeciwnika - czempiona Hyldenów, a ich przeznaczeniem była walka na śmierć i życie. Pionek i Mesjasz Pojawiając się w rezydencji Voradora, Raziel zastał posiadłość opuszczoną (poza kilkoma Rewenantami), ale był w stanie uruchomić sekretną bramę międzywymiarową, prowadzącą do Kuźni Wody, gdzie Widmowe Ostrze pożarło dusze pierwotnych strażników Śmierci i Stanów (zobacz: Strażnik Śmierci (boss) i Strażnik Stanów (boss)), dzięki czemu było w stanie pochłonąć żywioł wody. Będąc w kuźni, Raziel odkrył kolejne freski przedstawiające wyraźnie czempiona Hyldenów i odkrył w nim niektóre własne cechy. Używając mocy Łupieżcy, kolejno ognia i wody, Raziel odblokował tajemniczą kryptę na cmentarzu za rezydencją. Tam znalazł Voradora, najwyraźniej czekającego na przybycie najemniczej armii Moebiusa. Vorador wykazał tę samą podejrzliwość co do Raziela jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Wampir wyjaśnił widmu, że jedynie "wykuł ostrze Łupieżcy", ale to Janos i pozostali Starożytni zaklęli miecz; Vorador nie znał jego przeznaczenia. Odkrywając przed Razielem, że odzyskał i ukrył ciało Janosa Audrona, Vorador zaproponował mu, by "odkupił swoje grzechy" i przywrócił Janosowi jego Serce Ciemności, które mogło przywrócić go do życia. Powiedział mu też, że serce zostało dawno zabrane do katedry Avernus. Zanim Raziel udał się tam, Vorador poinformował go, że Avernus stoi w płomieniach, i przestrzegł go przed starożytnym 'Niewypowiedzianym" złem, które kryło się tam. Przedzierając się przez katedrę, Raziel odkrył wkrótce bramę do Kuźni Ziemi, skrytą w głębinach katedry. W kuźni pochłonął przy użyciu Widmowego Ostrza dusze pierwotnych strażników Czasu i Energii (zobacz: Strażnik Czasu (boss) i Strażnik Energii (boss)) i nasycił je żywiołem ziemi. Z fresków w kuźni Raziel wywnioskował, że pierwotne wampiry czciły Boga Starożytnych i to jego odwrócenie się od nich po klątwie Hyldenów (która uczyniła ich nieśmiertelnymi, co wykluczyło ich z Koła Przeznaczenia) spowodowało liczne samobójstwa, spowodowane chęcią powrotu do Koła. Wracając do ołtarza katedry, Raziel był w stanie użyć Łupieżcy Ziemi do przyzwania kamiennych platform, które pozwoliły mu dostać się do Mrocznego Pisma, skrytego na kolejnym piętrze, i przywrócić je do głównego ołtarza. Dzięki temu Raziel otworzył portal do katakumb Avernus. W katakumbach Raziel znalazł kolejne malowidła, obrazujące starożytną wojnę ze strony Hyldenów; to jak Starożytni wygnali Hyldenów za ich "odmowę poddania się Kołu Przeznaczenia", a jeden szczególny fresk ponownie ukazywał czempiona Hyldenów, tak, jak oni to widzieli - obraz niewątpliwie ukazywał widmowego Raziela, o czym zapewnił go Bóg Starożytnych, oznajmiając, że od samego początku to on był hyldenśkim bohaterem (sugerując przez to, że Kain musi być wampirzym). Mknąc dalej, w głąb katakumby, Raziel znalazł źródło fresków - Kult Hash'ak'gika , reprezentowany przez Mortaniusa i kilku zakonników, i przeprowadzający "mroczny rytuał" dla ich boga, "Hash'ak'gika". Gdy rytuał dobiegł końca, Raziel za bardzo zbliżył się do dołu i został telekinetycznie zaatakowany przez wspomnianego boga, który ściągnął go w dół. Podczas rozmowy Raziel odkrył, że "Hash'ak'gik" był w rzeczywistości jego ostatnim żywym, wampirzym bratem, Turelem, który został w jakiś sposób przeniesiony w czasie do ery Soul Reaver, i był kontrolowany przez kilku Hyldenów, którzy używali go jako naczynia do rozkazywania swoim sługom. Gdy Turel zaatakował Raziela, by użyć jego krwi do obrony przed Hyldenami, Raziel stanął do obrony (zobacz: Turel (boss Defiance)) i ostatecznie zabił swojego brata, pożarł jego duszę i zdobył przez to wzmocnioną telekinezę (pochłonął też, nieświadomie, pewny fragment opętania Hyldenów, które ciążyło Turelowi, co napędzało jego gniew). Spotkawszy się z Mortaniusem (który sam był opętany przez Lorda Hyldenów), Raziel dowiedział się, że nekromanta użył Serca Ciemności, by odrodzić Kaina jako wampira (tworząc tym samym Dziedzica Równowagi, wierzył też, że jest on wampirzym czempionem), i skrył serce wewnątrz niego. Raziel dowiedział się też od Lorda Hyldenów (który przejął chwilowo kontrolę nad Mortaniusem), że Hyldeni "niedługo zyskają silniejsze naczynie". Odzyskując władzę nad własnym ciałem, Mortanius przeteleportował się, by stanąć do swojej ostatecznej walki z niedojrzałym, wampirzym Kainem. Biada pokonanemu thumb|Raziel odzyskuje Serce Ciemności Gdy Raziel wrócił na powierzchnię, wpadł na starszego Kaina, który go szukał, by zapobiec odrodzeniu Janosa Audrona. Gdy zaczęli się kłócić o los Raziela, Kain powiedział mu więcej o jego wolnej woli (którą uzyskał przy swoim odrodzeniu w Otchłani), lecz rozwścieczony byciem kontrolowanym przez Kaina, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę ich rzekome role (i posiadanie przez Kaina pustego jeszcze Łupieżcy), Raziel zmusił Kaina do walki. W trakcie intensywnej walki dusza Raziela zaczęła być pożerana przez Łupieżcę Dusz. W ostatniej desperacji użył swych gołych pazurów, by wyrwać Serce Ciemności z piersi Kaina, po czym odrzucił go w tył. Kain zniknął w portalu, pozornie ginąc (zobacz: Raziel (boss Defiance) i Kain (boss Defiance)). Wracając do rezydencji Voradora, Raziel odkrył, że rezydencja została przejęta przez najemników Moebiusa, a jego rozmowa z samym Moebiusem (który prawdopodobnie przeniósł się w czasie przed swoją śmiercią w erze Blood Omen) potwierdziła, że "to nie miało dla niego Moebiusa znaczenia, którym czempionem był którykolwiek z nich, albo którym myśleli, że są", dopóki Kain umarł. Moebius przeniósł się, by doglądać egzekucji Voradora i swojej własnej śmierci (widzianej w ''Blood Omen''). Jestem, jak niegdyś, twą prawą ręką Raziel wrócił do krypty Janosa i użył Serca Ciemności (i Widmowego Ostrza), by wskrzesić Janosa Audrona. Janos przypomniał sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie i rozpoznał go, ponownie, jako wampirzego czempiona. Tym razem jednak Raziel nie spieszył się i oznajmił mu, że minęło pięć stuleci od jego "śmierci", i że oczekuje odpowiedzi, dlaczego wampiry wykuły broń, która miała uwięzić ich bohatera. Janos wierzył, że Raziel został wprowadzony w błąd, ale przyzwanie przez Raziela Widmowego Ostrza zszokowało Janosa i spowodowało, że zaczął ponownie zastanawiać się nad skomplikowaniem starożytnych proroctw. Ostatecznie przeniósł siebie i Raziela do komnaty rady w Wampirzej Cytadeli. Przez naleganie Raziela, Janos wyjaśnił Razielowi pewne wydarzenia w historii Starożytnych Wampirów, po czym przekonał go, że znajdzie odpowiedzi w Kuźni Dusz. Używając klucza Złotego Uroborosa, którego otrzymał od Janosa, Raziel wszedł do kuźni i odkrył, że jest strzeżona przez Boga Starożytnych, który, podobnie jak wcześniej Moebiusa, potwierdził, że to rola Kaina, jako Dziedzica Równowagi, miała znaczenie. Używając swoich uprzednio zdobytych mocy, Raziel był w stanie "odpędzić" Boga Starożytnych i uruchomić kuźnię. Kuźnia przyzwała duchy wszystkich poprzednich strażników Równowagi (reprezentowanych przez uleczoną Ariel) na "ostatni chrzest ostrza". Pochłaniając dusze Ariel i jej poprzedników, Widmowe Ostrze zostało nasycone oczyszczającą mocą Duchów. Gdy zaczęła znikać, Ariel powiedziała Razielowi, że musi "połączyć to, co zostało rozdzielone od siebie. Tylko wtedy Dziedzic Równowagi będzie gotów do swej prawdziwej próby". Jednakże, wraz ze śmiercią Kaina, Raziel był teraz jeszcze bardziej zagubiony niż wcześniej. Strapiony słowami Ariel wrócił do Janosa, który oczekiwał go w komnacie rady. Zbawiciel i niszczyciel Odnajdując Janosa, wpatrującego się intensywnie w Filary, Raziel zrozumiał, że nadszedł czas, kiedy młody wampir Kain podejmie swoją decyzję (wybraną w Blood Omen) i skaże Filary na upadek. Gdy potężna eksplozja odrzuciła Raziela i Janosa, Hyldeni przełamali barierę, a ich władca przejął kontrolę nad Janosem. Lord Hyldenów rozkoszował się tym, jak łatwo zmanipulował Raziela, by ten wskrzesił Janosa, dostarczającym tym samym "bardziej wytrzymałe naczynie", którego Hyldeni potrzebowali do ich następnych planów (głębiej przedstawionych w Blood Omen 2), a dodatkowo zamordował jeszcze bohatera wampirów, Dziedzica Równowagi (Kaina), by odzyskać Serce Ciemności. Zdesperowany, by powstrzymać dalsze plany Hyldenów, Raziel zmierzył się z Lordem Hyldenów (zobacz: Lord Hyldenów (boss)), ale nie był w stanie zmusić się do zabicia Janosa. Wykorzystując ten fakt, Lord Hyldenów kontratakował, rozerwał jego materialną powłokę i rozproszył jego spektralną formę, wysyłając go z powrotem do pieczary Boga Starożytnych w Kuźni Dusz, po czym odleciał z ciałem Janosa, zaczynając tym samym "''nową epokę''". Ponownie uwięziony w Świecie Dna, Raziel próbował zranić swego mistrza, lecz, nieważne jak wzmocnione, Widmowe Ostrze nie było w stanie go tknąć. Kpiąc z Raziela, Pradawny wzywa, i wskrzesza przy tym, Moebiusa (który w tym czasie był już martwy po walce z Kainem) do Kuźni. thumb|Raziel poświęca się, by oczyścić Kaina Kain jednak, jak się okazało, nie umarł, a odczuwając "wzywanie" do Kuźni, powrócił tam prędko i szybko pozbył się wskrzeszonego Moebiusa. Gdy duch Rzeźbiarza Czasu pojawił się w świecie spektralnym, tam czekał już na niego Raziel i przeszył go Widmowym Ostrzem, które oczyściło wzrok Moebiusa, i pozwoliło mu ujrzeć poczwarę, którą tak ochoczo czcił i której tak chętnie służył. Raziel napawał się pożeraniem duszy Moebiusa, co wróciło go do Koła Przeznaczenia. Bóg Starożytnych uznał ten czyn za nieistotny, lecz Raziel zaczął już w pełni rozumieć prawdę - był zarówno wampirzym, jak i hyldeńskim czempionem, zbawicielem i niszczycielem (a rola Kaina jako Dziedzica Równowagi była czymś zupełnie osobnym), a niewidzianą mocą, która powodowała "wszelki konflikt i zepsucie", był sam Bóg Starożytnych. Rozumiejąc co musiał zrobić, Raziel przejął kontrolę nad zwłokami Moebiusa, by wrócić do świata materialnego, podstępem sprawiając, że Kain instynktownie przeszył go Łupieżcą. Gdy powłoka Moebiusa zniknęła, ukazując Raziela, Kain próbował go uwolnić, lecz Raziel zdecydował i nie pozwolił mu, odnawiając swoją lojalność do Kaina; ponownie stając się "jego prawą ręką, jego mieczem". Ostatecznie Raziel poświęcił się i pozwolił Łupieżcy pożreć jego duszę, uwalniając się od stuleci mąk i cierpienia. Gdy Raziel znika, rozprasza Widmowe Ostrze nasycone duchami równowagi (jego przyszłe ja) w Kainie, oczyszczając go z wszelkiej korupcji, która nękała go od urodzenia, lecząc jego fizyczne obrażenia i pozwalając mu ujrzeć "prawdziwego wroga" - Boga Starożytnych. Używając nasyconego duszą Raziela Łupieżcy Dusz, Kain był w stanie "pokonać" Boga Starożytnych, a po walce zaczął rozważać ostatni dar, dany mu przez Raziela - nadzieję. Tło Rozwój Postać Raziela została stworzona przez Crystal Dynamics, "przy bliskiej, wewnętrznej współpracy" projektantów Amy Hennig i Setha Carus, wraz z grafikiem koncepcyjnym Arnoldem Ayala. Ze strony koncepcji, pierwotnie był tytułowym bohaterem "Shiftera", zaproponowanej gry niezwiązanej w żaden sposób z serią Legacy of Kain, która została opracowana przez Hennig i Carusa, i inspirowana anielskimi oraz biblijnymi motywami; w tej historii, główny bohater miał zostać "zrzucony" (prawdopodobnie do czegoś podobnego do Jeziora Umarłych) przez swojego pana i braci, ale miał wrócić i ich zniszczyć. Zachęceni przez kierownictwo Crystal Dynamics, Hennig i Carus przemienili "Shiftera" na sequel "Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain", osadzony w tym samym uniwersum; w Nosgoth, jeszcze zanim zaczęła się produkcja. Antagonistyczny pan został połączony z postacią Kaina. Zajęło to "wiele, wiele powtórek projektowania postaci", zanim jej trzej twórcy byli w stanie wspólnie postawić krok w tył i powiedzieć: "tak, to on". Jego tło fabularne pomogło wyjaśnić "brakującą szczękę i trupi wygląd", choć różne mitologie w realnym świecie także pomogły zdefiniować jego cechy wizualne i historie, między innymi hinduskie bóstwo Vishnu (które wpłynęło na jego niebieską skórę) oraz upadli aniołowie (którzy wpłynęli na jego zniszczone skrzydła). "Raj utracony" Johna Miltona zainspirował "pomysł upadłego wampira, który staje się pożeraczem dusz", a pewne elementy projektu zostały zaczerpnięte z filmu niemego z 1920 roku, "Gabinet doktora Caligari". Zespół wzorował się na "nawiedzonym, upadłym wyglądzie głównej postaci, Cesare; trupim, lunatykującym i tajemniczym człowieku", tworząc Raziela. Wygląd Jako człowiek Raziel był drobnej postury, z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami, i nosił ozdobną zbroję w barwach czerwieni i złota. Gdy stał się wampirem, jego cera zszarzała, ale pozostała czysta. Jak kilku innych członków rady, utrzymywał włosy w kitce. Na ramieniu nosił czerwony sztandar swojego klanu, a odziany był w srebrzystą zbroję. Jego skrzydła były widoczne, nawet, gdy nie były rozpostarte. Po przemianie w widmo jego wygląd zmienił się drastycznie, skóra przybrała odcień jasnego błękitu, jego mięśnie i kości zostały ujawnione, szczęka zniknęła całkowicie, zostawiając tylko górne kły. To spowodowało, że zaczął używać sztandaru swego klanu jako płaszcza i w pewnym sensie maski, by zakryć swe paskudne oszpecenie. Jego oczy pozbawione były źrenic, zostawiając jedynie biały poświt gałek ocznych. Dłonie zaś straciły całą skórę, pozostawiając kości, które służyły mu za pazury. Jego skrzydła, symbol przewyższenia Kaina i powód jego egzekucji, pozostały niczym innym jak jedynie płatami skóry; cieniem tego, czym kiedyś były. Osobowość thumb|left|Raziel na szczycie skały Raziel to wysoce szczera i moralna postać, z silnym, nieodłącznym poczuciem noblesse oblige. Jednakże, warunki i sytuacje, w których się znalazł (prawie nigdy za jego własną, niezależną sprawą), rzadko podchodziły pod jednoznaczną, etyczną sprawiedliwość, przez co często kończyło się na tym, że czynił zło dla wyższego dobra. Jako śmiertelny człowiek, wdał się w systematyczną eksterminację wielu wampirów w swojej fanatycznej misji pozbycia się ze świata zła, takiego, jakim go postrzegał. Jako wampir pomagał Kainowi wzmocnić jego imperium, kontrowersyjnie wierząc, że wampiry (jako wyższe formy życia, przeto "wiedzące lepiej") zasługują, by rządzić światem. Gdy został "zdradzony" przez Kaina i jego braci, oraz "ocalony" przez Boga Starożytnych; wrzucony do Otchłani, wirujących odmętów wody, stał się Pożeraczem Dusz. Wracając po stuleciach tortur i męczarń, ruszył śladem Kaina i wymordował swoich dawnych braci, przekonując samego siebie, że nie dopełniał tylko swojej zemsty, ale po prostu przywracał równowagę swojej (i ich) egzystencji. Często okazywał się być świadomym i nieświadomym pionkiem osób dookoła niego, czyniąc dla nich dobro, bądź też zło. Jego stopniowe odkupienie dopełniło się w ostatnim rozdziale jego historii, gdy poświęcił samego siebie. To stawia go w harmonicznej opozycji do charakteru Kaina, którego zachowanie jest napisane przez okrucieństwo, manipulację i przekonanie, że każda osoba i rzecz jest skazana na stracenie, choć ironicznie jego czyny okazały się być ogólnie dobre, ponieważ gardził tymi dookoła siebie, przy czym większość z nich okazała się być bezpośrednio, bądź pośrednio, związana z siłami zła. Kain dumnie przyznaje, że jego motywacją jest żądza władzy i zemsty, kiedy Raziel wytrwale oznajmia, że jego jedyną motywacją do działania jest chęć ocalenia świata, i że kieruje nim jedynie moralność. Raziel często zmieniał swojego pana (najczęściej manipulatora) na innego (m. in. Moebiusa i Sarafan, Kaina, Boga Starożytnych, Ariel, Janosa Audrona, ponownie Kaina; Raziel często był okłamywany, bądź omamiany przez półprawdy, albo przekonywany przez coś, co inni uważali za prawdę), gdy Kain słucha rozkazów tylko wtedy, gdy mu pasują i nigdy nikomu nie ufa (nawet jego jedynej miłości, Umah, wampirzycy, która zajmowała się nim podczas jego śpiączki w Blood Omen 2). Moce Etymologia Raziel to archanioł w naukach żydowskich (dokładniej, w Kabale Judaizmu), który jest "Strażnikiem Sekretów" i "Aniołem Tajemnic". To dokładnie wpasowuje się w symbol jego klanu i kości jego skrzydeł, które kształtem przypominają znak zapytania. Jego imię tłumaczy się jako "sekret(y) boga". en:Razieles:Razielru:Разиэльit:Raziel Kategoria:Blood Omen 2 Kategoria:Niewidziane postacie Blood Omen 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Defiance Kategoria:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Kategoria:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Kategoria:Postacie Soul Reaver Kategoria:Soul Reaver 2 Kategoria:Postacie Soul Reaver 2